deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the main protagonists from the Cartoon Network television series, Powerpuff Girls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ness vs Blossom (Completed) * Twilight Sparkle vs. Blossom * Iron Man vs Blossom * XJ-9 vs Blossom (Complete) Battles Royale * Powerpuff Girls Battle Royale (Completed) With the Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls vs The Battle Toads * Ed Edd N Eddy(Ed Edd N Eddy Z) Vs PowerPuff Girls (Complete) * Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla * Powerpuff Girls VS Teen Titans (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Pan (Dragon Ball) * Beck (Mighty No. 9) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Red Hulk (Marvel) * Supergirl (DC Comics) * Goten (Dragon Ball) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Anpanman (Soreike! Anpanman) * XJ-9/Jenny (My Life As A Teenage Robot) History Death Battle Info Background * Age: 5 * Height: Unknown * Occupation: The Superhero of Townsville Physicality Strength * Destroyed a planet busting meteor shower with ease * Once Mojo Jojo turned his observatory atop the volcano into a floating weapons platform. Blossom grabbed it and after swinging it a few times to build momentum, tosses it into space * Blossom hit a skyscraper and the higher section of the building falls, so she has to grab it and put it back in place * Fights monsters all the time Durability * Can tank hits from The Rowdyruff Boys who are as strong as if not stronger than the girls * Don't seem to be particularly vulnerable to any kind of brute force attacks * Bulletproof * Townsville volcano and diving through the lava all the way down to Earth's molten planetary core **taking direct hits from giant monsters and the like * Can tank a nuke * Dipped in acid and Blossom comments "What do you know? Acid can't hurt us!" Speed and Reflexes * Easily FTL+ * Traveled so fast they went back in time * Flew to the nearest asteroid belt in a few seconds * Runs so fast, can create earthquakes * Delivered all of Santa's presents in part of a night * Dodged Lasers * Casually reacts to thing being thrown at her Advanced Intelligence and Knowledge * Expert leadership skills * Apt planning skills * Master strategist * Enhanced intuition * Quick thinking Abilities Eye Lasers/Heat Rays * Fire the lasers with enough accuracy to remove the bread crust from a pile of sandwiches without causing any damage to the sandwiches * Buttercup once used her eyebeams to vaporize the falling cage of the class pet without harming the hamster inside * Vaporized of most of an asteroid after a combined eyeblast of several seconds * Heat vision vaporized an entire lake in less than two minutes. (Though the exact size of the lake is unknown to us, it is worth remembering that in order to vaporize a 10x10x10 meters cube of water you need over half a kiloton of energy. All things considered, this feat puts the energy output of the PPGs heat vision in the level of low-yield nuclear weapons, at the very least.) Power Punches * In a few instances individuals empowered with Chemical X have generated energy auras around their fists in order to increases the damage caused by her physical attacks Hand Blasts * Though not used as often as heat vision, the PPGs have also often shown the ability to fire energy beams from their hands, but the hand beams lack the high end feats of the heat vision rays Lightning Bolts * Isn't that pretty shocking right Ice Breath * Is able to freeze a big ass meteor Miscellaneous Abilities * Microscopic vision * Intuitive aptitude * Danger Sense * Cloning * Fire Aura * Water Morphing * Self-Shrinking * Electric Forcefield * Thunder Clap * Fire-Eating Feats * Destroyed a planet busting meteors * Saved the world on many occasions * Townsville's heroes * One of the strongest superheroes in their universe * The smartest out of the three Powerpuff Girls * Have taken down the likes of Him, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess, and The Rowdyruff Boys * FTL+ * Can breath in outer space * Saved Santa's presents from not being delivered on time Weaknesses * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weaknesses to fly-paper * While can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Blossom is afraid of not being there enough for everyone, not showing good enough leadership qualities, failing in class, etc. This can make her self confidence quite vulnerable at times. * Antidote X * Neat freak * Seasons 5-6 * Can have trouble adapting to new changes in the fight * Usually relies on teamwork Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:PowerPuff Girls Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Team leaders Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision